


Written In The Sand/Stars.

by Stephyogalife



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Brett and Casey, Chicago Fire - Freeform, Heartbreak, Love, Romance, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephyogalife/pseuds/Stephyogalife
Summary: . Matt and Sylvie both feel it but neither one knows how to say it.Is it written in the stars or in the sand.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Sylvie Brett was sitting in Ambo 61 working on paperwork. It had been 3 months since Foster had left and there had not been any good new partners. She had of course had the usual group of floaters but no one had stuck.   
Violet Lin came running up the apron just as the bells rang out. “Ambo 61, Truck 81, Engine 51, house fire. Roosevelt and Ashland. Violet jumped into the passenger seat next to Sylvie. “Hey.” She smiled putting on her seatbelt. “Sorry I was late. My transfer paperwork had some issues.”   
“Take it up with chief. “Sylvie said gruffly as she put the ambo into gear. “And don’t be late, if you hadn’t been here for this call I’d have had to tell them to send another rig.” Violet nodded. “I am sorry.”  
Sylvie had known Violet was transferring from 20 and she was not looking forward to the drama that would bring to the house. She already had her own shit in her head to deal with. Stupid Casey had been acting so weird since Cruz wedding over a month ago and it was messing with her head. She made a mental note to talk to him when she got back from the run.   
When they arrived at the Scene the house was a total loss already flames shooting out every window.   
Violet helped Sylvie unload the rig and they waited for orders from Truck 81.   
It turned out no one was home and it was an easy call. They put out the fire and engine did over haul.   
Sylvie and Violet reloaded the rig. “So, Sylvie, How long have you been at 51?” Violet was trying to make small talk and get to know her and Sylvie had once been the new girl and realized she may have been a little rough on her.   
“Since September of 2014.”She couldn’t believe it had been 6 yrs since had left fowlerton and came to Chicago. “Wow. “ Violet said “I have only been at house 20 and then here. I hope to stay here for 6 yrs.” Sylvie half smiled at her. “We are a family at 51. “ Violet nodded. “But, pull your weight and listen to orders, and just got with the flow and you’ll do just fine” Sylvie drove back to the house in silence trying to thinking of what she was going to say to Matt.  
When the pulled back into the Garage. She noticed Truck was back. “I need to talk to the Captain.” Violet started to get out of the rig as well. “I need to talk get my locker situation and go talk to chief. Catch up with you later.”   
Sylvie walked through the firehouse as she had many times before to the bunk room where the officer quarters were. She saw him sitting in his office. He looked like he was talking to himself but he could have air pods in or something. She walked up the door and knocked. He looked up at her. He had definitely been talking to himself. “Hey Matt got a minute?” She said stepping through the door  
“Sure Sylvie.”   
“Look Matt, I have noticed you’ve been a little strange around me lately.” Matt looked at her.   
“I have??” Of course he had . Ever since the Wedding where he saw her across the aisle from him and the mental idea of her and him together was all he could think about.   
Sylvie shook her head. “Matt, I am tired of longing looks at calls and at Molly’s.” He looked at her. “I just..” He got cut off by the Bells “Ambo 61, Truck 81, Squad 3, Car accident Michigan and Randolph St.” He squeezed her hand. “we will talk when we get back.” Sylvies heart sunk as she ran out to the rig Violet came running from the chiefs office. “Everything okay?” She asked as she climbed back in the rig. “No, I don’t know.” Sylvie said as she followed truck out the bay.


	2. After Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's after Shift and Sylvies Tired

The Shift ended up being run after run and Sylvie and Matt never got to finish their conversation.   
“So.” Violet said as they left med for the 5th time that night. “Only an hour left of shift. Sylvie yawned.   
“Thank goodness. I need a shower and my bed.” Sylvie drove them back to the firehouse. “I am going to find Gallo.” Violet said as she got out of the Truck “Good luck with that.” She knew Violet and Gallo had been in some competition once again and Violet had been talking her ear off all shift about it. This was the drama she didn’t want to come out of this new assignment.  
The last hour was quiet and Sylvie was able to shower and change right on time for shift change.   
She was sad she never got to talk to Matt about whatever was bothering him but maybe she would catch up with him later.   
Sylvie got her things and started walking to her car. She saw Matt talking to Boden and didn’t want to bother him, she did notice he saw her and he gave her a little wave.   
Sylvie got to her car and slumped into the seat. She was mentally and physically exhausted from the shift although Violet was a great paramedic and by the 5th call they had found their groove together. She looked forward to working with her again. She started her car and pulled away from the station just as Matt was walking to his truck. 

Matt saw her drive past. He had missed his chance again. When was he ever going to be able to talk to her. He decided to send her a text to let her know he hadn’t forgotten that they were supposed to talk and maybe bite the bullet and ask her out.   
>Hey, Sylvie, Sorry we kept missing each other on shift? Dinner tonight? Matt

Sylvie pulled up to her apartment. She was planning to just put on her PJs and take a long nap. When she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket of her jacket. She grabbed her bag and got out of the car. Once inside the apartment she took the phone out and saw Matt’s text. He wanted to have dinner. Not that they usually didn’t eat together but it was odd he would ask her to dinner. She was so tired and didn’t feel like chatting.   
>Sure, 7:00 okay? Sylvie sent the text and got into her PJS and fell fast asleep. 

Matt walked in the LOFT he shared with Severide and Kidd just as he received the Text back and was happy she had said yes. It was a date and he could tell her how he had been feeling. He knew she loved Swift and Sons so he looked up their number on his phone and called to make a reservation .   
Matt sent Sylvie a Text back. >Great it’s a date. Pick you at 7 dress up. 

Sylvie slept for several hours. When she woke up and looked her phone it was 4:00 she had slept for 7 hours. She had been wiped out. She read the text from Matt.   
Shit Sylvie thought I only have 3 hours to get ready. Dress up. She hadn’t a clue what to wear and they were going on date less than 24 hours ago he had been avoiding her and now he wanted to take her on a date. She went through her closet trying to find anything appropriate she settled on a lacy black dress, with a pair of rose gold kitten heals. She did her make up with a smoky eye, and kept her hair down and curled. She heard a knock at the door just as she was finishing up her lipstick. She heard Foster get up from the couch and answer it. “Hey Captain.” Emily said. “Hey Emily, is Sylvie around?” Matt entered the apartment and looked around. “I believe she is in her room. “ Matt walked over to Sylvies Room and knocked the door was slightly a jar. She grabbed her clutch and jacket from the desk chair. “Hey Matt.Ready to go?” She said smiling.   
“Hey Sylvie, you look beautiful.” Sylvie blushed. Matt was dressed in a nice pair of dress slacks a light blue button down that brought out his eyes and a dark blue jacket which complimented the shirt.   
“You look pretty handsome yourself. “ She said smiling at him. “Shall we go.” She followed him out into the main area of the apartment. “See you later Emily.” Sylvie said as she put her coat. “Have fun you too.” Sylvie rolled her eyes. This could still just be two friends getting dinner. Right she thought to herself as her and Matt walked down to his truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this is coming to me slowly and the title is honestly maybe going to change. I need Help.. If anyone wants to write with me or help me with ideas. Hit me up on Twitter at Stephas05 or Instagram Stephyogalife.


	3. Chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Night Continues..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue this I don't know but thank you for all the comments.

Matt helped Sylvie into his truck. “So I made a reservation at Swift and Sons, you always said how much you liked it. “ Sylvie Smiled at Matt. “That sounds wonderful.” She didn’t know what to do with her hands all of a sudden they felt foreign to her. Her nerves were a mess and Matt Casey looked so damn sexy.   
Matt pulled up to the restaurant and the valet took his truck keys. He helped her out of the truck and he didn’t let go of her hand. When they entered the restaurant the hostess asked for their name. “Casey.” He said smiling “Ah yes, your table is ready.” Sylvie walked to the table with Matt walking behind her.   
Sylvie sat down and then Matt did. The Hostess handed them their menus. “Here is the wine list and your waiter will be with you shortly.”   
Matt looked it over. “I like Beer lists better.” Sylvie laughed and handed him the other list the hostess had laid on the table. She orderd a Rose and Matt ordered an IPA from a local brewery.   
“So Matt, what’s going on?” She played with her Napkin on her lap. “Well I felt like I should explain myself.” He said. “I know we were rudely cut off the other day by the bells. “ It was a firehouse 90% of conversations were rudely interrupted by Main calling them out. Sylvie thought.   
“But I wanted a chance to explain myself to you and also to show you a good night on town.” He said grabbing her hand from across the table. “Listen Sylvie, ever since you told me about your mom trying to contact you, something shifted. I became more protective of you and I always want to see you and know what you’re doing. I think about you all the time. I know lately I have been quiet and reserved and acting weird but it’s only because I was afraid to act on this, to tell you how I feel.” Sylvie felt her heart start pounding was Matt Casey declaring his love for her, was this what she had been waiting for. “Go on.” She smiled at him. “Sylvie Brett, I want to Date you, I want to get to know you in all the ways a person can get to know a person, I want to be all in with you.” Sylvie looked at Matt she felt like heart had just exploded after all this sadness and unpredictability in her life was something going right?   
Sylvie squeezed Matt’s hand. “I feel the same way, I just felt like you had decided that it wasn’t worth pursuing or you were still holding a flame for Dawson.” Matt shook his head. “I will always love Gabby but she is in a good place and so am I. I am ready for a new start. I ready for the rest of my life to start and I honestly believe that is right now with you.”   
Just then the waiter came to take their order. “I’ll take the Filet Mignon with a baked potato and broccoli.” Matt smiled “I’ll ribeye with broccoli and rice.” As the waiter left Matt took a sip of his beer. Sylvie knew it was her turn to speak. “I have been wanting to tell you how I feel Matt. I think you are the best man I have ever met. I want to be all in with you as well. But what if this doesn’t work out what if we are just written in the sand and it all doesn’t work out. “ Just then Cruz and Chloe walked up to their table. “Imagine seeing you to here.” Joe Cruz said. “Mind if we join you.” Matt sighed. “Of course Joe.”   
Joe and Chloe sat and ate with them. Once the evening ended and Matt and Sylvie were walking back to his truck. Sylvie went to open the door but Matt opened it for her. “Sylvie I don’t know where this is going but in my gut I believe we are written in the stars and not in the sand.” He leaned down and Kissed her. “Woah” Sylvie said almost losing her balance. “ Take me home Matt, I want to spend the rest of the night kissing, you.” Matt smiled “Your wish is my command. “   
__________________   
Next Shift  
Sylvie and Matt sat in his truck in parking lot of 51. They were already late but they had spent the last 24hrs lost in each other. They were kissing like teenagers. “We probably should go in” Sylvie said between kisses. “Yeah we probably should. Someone might see us.” He smiled breaking away from the kiss. “Wait.” She said kissing him again. Then they heard the bells go off. “Dammit to be continued” He gave her one quick peck as he hopped out of the truck. Sylvie ran to 61. She hopped in and had a huge smile on her face. “Dang, someone’s happy” Violet said. “Yeah I am.” Brett said as she looked over to Truck pulling out and caught Matt’s gaze. “I really am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try and write this as a multi chapter. But I am just horribly at this writing stuff and am still getting back into it.   
> Hope you enjoy and please leave comments.   
> I need comments to help me fuel the writing.


End file.
